the New World
by theShadowDancer
Summary: an AU where voldemort has won the war, probably only going to be a one-shot. I don't own anything.


"Voldemort, would not have won the war if it wasn't for us," the female werewolf explained. "and that is why he has decided that his army's of the new world will now be made up of werewolves, that is why you were bittern." As she said this she walked up and down the line of werewolves. They were all hanging of her every word, well almost all of them. She came to stand in front of a particular werewolf who was gazing of into space, he was young for one of there new recruits only about 23, he had sandy-brown hair and three long scars running down the width of his face. His eyes were golden like all the other werewolves but his were so deep that you could see the constant sadness that lingered there.

"soldier do you already know everything. "she barked. He turned to meet her eyes, not quickly jolted out of a daydream like she'd hoped but slowly almost contemplating whether to bless her with his time at all.

"Quite frankly yes," he said sweetly, "now would you mind taking me to see old Feny"

"You do not call the alpha that... That name" she replied fiercely, who did this boy think he was.

"Ah he doesn't mind. Well he did try to rip out my throat the last time I said it but he likes it really." he replied, reminiscing.

"You already know the Alpha," she asked surprised, the Alpha never took interest in new recruits.

"ah yes me and old Feny go way back, in fact I'm shocked he hasn't mentioned me." He said with look of mock hurt.

"well if your friendly with the Alpha maybe you'd like to go and see him." she practically snarled annoyed at this new comer.

"that would be lovely," he said in The same sugar sweet voice he had started out with.

She shackled his wrist to her own but he didn't seem likely to run.

* * *

She made the walk to the alpha's hut and knocked on the door. His bulking frame filled the doorway, he was different to the new werewolves he had been bitten before the war by a werewolf that hadn't been improved by new technology. The new werewolves were not as fast or strong but their transformations were less painful and their minds and the wolf's were more merged. He looked at her, at him and his eyes widened.

"Remus," he murmured.

"that's me," the boy said with a grin.

Fenrir suddenly looked panicked And knocked the boy to the ground, then turned to her.

"Take his other arm and we'll tie him to a chair inside." Fenrir said dragging the boy to his feet. They dragged him inside and tied him to a chair only when he was secure did Fenrir relax slightly.

"where have you been why are you back now?" Fenrir questioned. The boy gave her a reproachful glance.

"will she tell." Fenrir glared at her.

"no"

"who is he," she asked wondering who this boy could be, "are you friends"

"No," they said simultaneously

"then why are you talking too him." she asked as confused as ever.

"there aren't many from the war left, I like to feel that the Survivors Know each other well," Fenrir said a strange look in his eyes.

"He was in the war." she exclaimed surprised.

"look we may as well just tell her who I am." the boy said addressing Fenrir.

"Ok, well this is Remus Lupin I changed him when he was five and he's probably one of the strongest werewolves alive."

"Even stronger than old Feny," Remus but in.  
"and one of the most annoying. He attended Hogwarts and left with 7 O owls and 5 O newts which is no mean feat. When he left the war was brewing he choose the over side and became one of their best fighters and strategists. When we won I assumed he'd been killed but What I don't understand is why he is here now. Oh yes and he's probably the most dangerous person alive I'm pretty sure he could take out the dark lord if it was one on one."

"why thank you for that brilliant build up. for why I'm here I've got a plan to take down old mouldy warts."

"Why has it taken you this long."

" well you see being the only person left on my side means that you have to do everything. You'd never guess how long it takes with out the guy who goes and makes tea."

"So why are you here now."

"I've got a plan"

"but why here"

"I need an army and who's better then mouldy warts."

"Why would I side with you when I've already got what I want."

"but you don't do you your practically a prisoner what you want is to be tearing apart the innocent."  
"and you'd let me do that in your world?"

"no, I'd give you a years head start and then track you down and kill you"  
"I quiet like living though"

"sure but not like this you like the chase the fight face it, you'd find the me tracking you down insanely fun"

"you have a point"


End file.
